An Unexpected Love
by Dragon Mistress
Summary: Note: Finally updated! Marth and Link each find love where they least expect it. WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Super Smash Bros. Melee characters, all are property of Nintendo and anyone else who helped create them. Don't sue me! I have nothing you want!  
  
**Notes:** *SLASH*/*SHOUNEN-AI*/*BOYS LOVE*! Don't read if you don't like!  
  
**Apology:** To anyone who hates me for making Marth and Link gay - sorry! But I firmly believe they are!  
  
**Ages: **My brother tells me adult Link and Zelda are nineteen. Since Marth looks to be about the same age as Link, he's nineteen too. Roy is younger than Marth (not sure by how many years; I think about a couple hundred, but oh well), so he is seventeen. Good? Yay!  
  
**Sheik:** I know Sheik is a girl. (Hopefully you all know that too.) Roy and Marth don't, so I refer to Sheik as a boy whenever she is around the FE boys. Get it?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
**~An Unexpected Love~**  
  
  
Link was infatuated with the newcomer from the very first moment he laid eyes on him.  
  
The newcomer was tall and slender, with blue hair and interesting cerulean eyes that made anyone's knees go weak with nearly overwhelming desire. His name was Prince Marth, and he had arrived at Master Hand's stadium the previous night with his sword Falchlon on his hip and his best friend, Roy, by his side.  
  
The next morning when Marth and Roy wandered into the huge park inside the stadium, Link wasn't doing anything. Well, unless you counted having a picnic lunch with his best friend, Princess Zelda...  
Zelda shook her head impatiently and poked him.   
  
Er - what?  
  
  
Why are you staring at that guy?  
Well -  
  
She giggled and poked him again. You like him, don't you?  
  
No, no! Link said hastily, nearly dropping his egg salad sandwich and dribbling it down his front. It's just - well, they're the new guys, right?  
  
Marth and Roy, Zelda agreed, picking up a napkin and dabbing at the front of Link's tunic. Honestly, you are a messy eater.  
  
You try living on bottles of milk for a year, Link grumbled, a tad embarrassed. And I don't *like* the guy - I've never seen him until two minutes ago.  
  
But you have to admit, he is cute, Zelda said, winking at him. Link blushed, then quickly looked away from her. Damn facial capillaries. Once the burning feeling faded from his cheeks, he turned back to Zelda, but looked past her at Marth and Roy, now waylaid by Mario, who was chomping on a plate of spaghetti and trying to talk all at the same time. It never failed - whenever a new combatant entered the stadium, Mario was the first to greet them. And usually the first to drag them off to the Trophy Room to see all the trophies and hear their histories.  
  
Marth was listening to Mario (and wincing frequently as Mario shouted something with a mouthful of food), occasionally reaching up to brush his shaggy, cobalt bangs out of his eyes. It was a rather sexy gesture, and Link tried to get *that* thought out of his head. But he couldn't tear his eyes from the prince's face.  
  
At that moment, Marth looked up over Mario's head and saw Link watching him. Link gulped and jumped a little, embarrassed at being caught staring. But Marth didn't seem to mind in the least. Instead, he winked at Link and brushed his hair back once more. Link flushed and looked away, secretly pleased.   
  
At that moment, Luigi arrived, yelling something about the chores not being done and a disco suit stuck to the ceiling (don't ask; private joke), then hauled his brother away after a few smiles and nods to Roy and Marth. Immediately, Zelda began waving at the two young men, inviting them to join herself and Link.  
  
What in the name of Din are you doing?! Link hissed at her.  
  
I'm trying to be friendly, his best friend replied coyly as they started to come over.  
  
Don't think I won't get you for this, Link snarled.  
  
Zelda ignored him and beamed up at Marth and Roy. she said. I'm Zelda, and this is my friend Link. Would you like to sit down?  
  
said Roy, flopping down at once and shaking his unruly red hair out of his eyes. Hey, egg salad!  
  
I take it you like egg salad, Zelda said with a smile, handing him a sandwich.  
  
Marth shook his head as Roy started chomping on the sandwich, and seated himself graciously, sweeping the hem of his cloak out of the way before he sat down. Link could see at once that Marth and Roy were complete opposites; he supposed that was why they were best friends.   
  
Would you like something to eat, Marth? Zelda asked him.  
  
The prince turned a lovely smile on the Hylian princess. Thank you, no. I'm not hungry right now.  
His voice was like music - light and breathy, no, it was more like running water - no, like chimes-  
  
While Link was still struggling to figure out what Marth's voice was the most like (and being secretly jealous of Zelda for earning a smile from the prince), Zelda poked him rudely in the ribs.  
  
Link complained, glaring at her. That's three times in the last hour. I'm going to have a bruise.  
  
Roy snorted through a mouthful of sandwich (spraying egg on the blanket and earning himself a reproving frown from Marth). Zelda rolled her eyes. Buck up. Sometimes I think it's better for the world to be in danger, because when it is you're not such a wimp.  
  
Link groaned inwardly and tried to ignore the heat in his cheeks. Be quiet. Why exactly are you poking me?  
  
I wanted to know if you'd like another sandwich, is all, Zelda replied innocently. Link grumbled and shook his head in reply, crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to hide the still-damp spots on his tunic from the last sandwich.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Link wandered over to the electronic billboard, munching on his Pop-Tart from breakfast. Who was he fighting today? He scanned the billboard. Zelda was fighting Peach. Link knew she'd kick Peach's butt. Peach sucked at fighting. Luigi against Captain Falcon.. easy bet there, C.F. was always drunk or hung over.... Fox against Pikachu....  
  
His eyes widened when he saw the next pair. Link... and Marth.  
  
Well, obviously Master Hand figured he'd better pit the two best swordsmen against each other, Link said to himself. I'll probably be up against Roy tomorrow...  
  
Still trying to reassure himself of this twenty minutes later, Link entered the Termina Bay stage a little nervously. Marth was already there, looking as clammy and nervous as Link felt. But he smiled warmly enough at the Hylian man approaching him. Link felt his knees go weak at that smile, puzzlingly enough. Unfortunately, one knee decided to buckle, and Link nearly fell flat on his face. He caught himself just in time.  
  
Er - Link? Are you alright? Marth asked uncertainly.  
  
I'm fine, Link said, straightening up. He ducked his head and pretended to be examining his sword so Marth wouldn't see him blushing.  
  
Marth smiled slightly, watching Link start fiddling with the strap on his shield. The hero's long, pointed ears were beet red.   
  
Mr. Announcer asked. All right - 3 - 2 - 1- GO!  
  
Neither Link or Marth attacked at once; they circled for a moment, each judging the strength of the other. Link could have kept it up forever.  
  
~Link's POV~  
  
_Okay, his sword's tip is going to be the most lethal part - stay away from that - he's got lovely hands. Nice long fingers and - er... He doesn't have a shield but he's going to be faster than me, not much equipment weighing him down. Okay. Here we go - oops! Thought I had him there - look at him jump.... God, he's flexible - woah! Nice attack there, didn't catch a word he said, he's speaking in Japanese - well, it IS his first language - erk! Nice parry there - this is going well - blue hair? I've never met anyone with blue hair before. It's sexy, though. oops! Did I say sexy? Er... I guess I meant that... Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy.. I hate to do this, but -_  
  
He shot an arrow at Marth, who saw it coming in just the nick of time. He ducked, avoiding it by a hair, and at the same time attempted his Dancing Blade attack. Link jumped over it skillfully, back-flipping out of the way. Marth's breath caught for a moment as he watched Link flip - it seemed to him that Link was moving in slow motion for that moment.  
  
~Marth's POV~  
  
_Wow, impressive. He's a good fighter. I love his hair. It's the colour of gold... oops! A Boomerang? Never had to fight against one of those before. Mmm, he's in fantastic shape, and he's getting all sweaty - mind on business, Marth! Ow - he got a hit in on me there. He's good. And I'm not concentrating like I SHOULD BE. He's pretty distracting. Nice jump there! Avoided my move - he's got lovely legs. What's with the bodysuit? I - oof!_  
  
With a clang of metal and a few sparks, Link's sword hit Marth's. Both men struggled to overcome the other. Their eyes met , blue and blue. Link realized he could hear Marth's breathing, light and quick; at the same time Marth was listening to Link panting heavily. Both were suddenly too aware of how close they were to each other; it seemed the sexual tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. Time seemed to freeze as the Hylian and the Altean stared into each other's eyes.  
  
Mr. Announcer shouted, startling Link and Marth out of their trance and making them straighten up and draw away from each other, embarrassed and somehow feeling they'd done something wrong.   
  
It's a draw! Mr. Announcer announced (hey, it's his job).   
  
Link chanced a glance at Marth, and jumped a little when he saw Marth was already looking at him. But he smiled and held out his hand. Good fight.  
  
Same to you, Marth said politely, shaking Link's hand. You're quite fast for someone with a lot of things to carry.  
  
Hell, this is nothing, Link shrugged. Try adding bottles and Bombchu and God knows what else - He suddenly realized he was still holding Marth's hand.   
  
Both men blushed simultaneously and let go of the other's hand at once, even more embarrassed. Link fiddled nervously with his sword once more and was relieved when Mr. Announcer finished reeling off the results for all the matches, meaning the fights were over for the day. Thank God! He couldn't get back to his room fast enough.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marth? Hello? Earth to Marth, come in?  
  
Roy waved his hand in front of his best friend's face. Marth had wandered into Roy's room five minutes ago, and had barely even said hello before collapsing onto Roy's bed and staring up at the ceiling with utmost concentration. Roy wondered what was up. It wasn't like Marth to be so... out there.  
  
With a sigh, Roy turned to his last resort. His fingers moved to the bare skin of Marth's arm, just above the top of his glove, and pinched. Hard.  
  
Marth yelped, startled out of his reverie by the pain. He rubbed the spot and glared at his best friend. Roy! What do you think you're doing?!  
  
Didn't mean to, sorry, Roy apologized. But I've been talking to you for five minutes and you haven't said a word yet. I thought you died or something. What's *with* you today?  
  
Well..... I was going to tell you. Um..... my fight today......  
  
Yeah, you were against Link. Be glad - I had Jigglypuff. What about it?  
  
Well, it's not exactly the fight....  
  
What is it, man?! the red-headed swordsman practically yelled.  
  
I think I'm in love with Link! Marth blurted out.  
  
There was a few minutes of stunned silence. Marth clapped his hands over his runaway mouth, not believing what he had just said. Roy was looking at him with wide eyes. Finally he cleared his throat and stammered, I-i-in *love*? W-w-with L-Link?!  
  
Marth hung his head and nodded, wishing he hadn't said a word. Roy just stared at him a while longer, then took his best friend's hand. Marth? Marth, look at me. He tilted the prince's face up to meet his eyes. I'm your best friend, you know. I love you very much, no matter what you do. And - well, if you think you want to be with Link, I.... He faltered a little as Marth met his gaze, tears sparkling in his sapphire eyes, but did his best to continue. I... want you to know... that I think... you'd be perfect for each other.  
  
Marth's eyes widened at this.   
  
Really really.  
  
You promise?  
  
I promise.  
  
Thank you, the prince whispered, before throwing his arms around his best friend and breaking down completely.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Link burrowed further into his pillow, not wanting to move. He had been having such a nice little daydream. But the husky voice at his ear refused to be silent.  
  
Link. Get up.  
  
A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and rolled him over. Link found himself looking up at the shaggy blond bangs and ruby eyes of Sheik.  
  
Zelda! Let me alone, he grumbled.  
  
The red eyes narrowed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The teenaged boy' waved her hand, making long needles appear.   
  
The Hero of Time agreed.  
  
Very good. Sheik made the needles disappear and joined Link on the bed, stretching out beside him. Now tell me what's wrong.  
  
Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?  
  
You always were a terrible liar, the Sheikah replied, playing with her friend's long bangs. Something's up, I can tell.  
  
Zel- Sheik, There's nothing wrong, Link insisted.  
  
Oh? You always decide to retreat into your room at two in the afternoon? You always get red around royalty? I know *that's* not true, you never blush in front of Peach and Zelda.  
  
Link grumbled incoherently. Sheik toyed with one of Link's earrings, waiting patiently. Link wasn't the kind of person who could keep secrets for very long.   
  
She didn't have long to wait.   
  
Okay... maybe I kinda have something on my mind, Link said grudgingly. He hated Sheik's patient, caring nature, it always made him want to spill everything to his friend.  
  
Such as? Sheik inched a little closer to her friend and took his hand.  
  
Such as I might like somebody, Link said, looking determinedly up at the ceiling.  
  
Sheik asked. And - who is this somebody?  
  
It might kinda be a guy with blue hair.....  
  
Sheik decided to tease. The Digimon Kaiser?  
  
Ugh! No! Link said, shuddering at the thought of that spiky, awful hair (I love Ken, but his Kaiser hair is atrocious). No... it... er....... mightbeMarth, he said in a rush, blushing redder than Sheik's eyes.  
  
Said eyes widening, Sheik propped herself up on her elbows on Link's chest and gaped down at the blond Hylian.   
  
Yeah, Marth, Link muttered, embarrassed.   
  
Then why are you telling me? Tell him!  
  
Hell, no! He's straight! He'd freak if I said anything like that to him!  
  
How d'you know he's straight?!  
  
He's got to be!  
  
That is the lamest excuse you have ever given me, Sheik said in disgust. You jerk!  
  
Eat it!  
  
Now THAT you should say to Marth! Sheik giggled, rolling off the bed in a fit of hysterical laughter. I wonder if he could say no to such an invitation!  
  
I hate you, Link said hopelessly.   
  
Sheik wasn't worried; she knew Link would never seriously hate her. Calming down, she climbed back onto the bed and laid back down beside Link, draping an arm across the young man's chest. You should tell him.  
  
Link shook his head emphatically.   
  
With a soft sigh, the lithe Sheikah sat up and stretched. Fine, be a stubborn jackass.  
  
I think I will, Link mumbled, rolling over and burying his face in the pillows once more.  
  
Sheik left the room quietly. Once back in her own room, she transformed back into Zelda. The princess smiled to herself.  
  
Maybe *Link* won't say anything. But that doesn't mean Sheik can't....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fighting pink marshmallows..... my best friend having a crush on the straightest stud in the universe.... annoying kindergartners [the Ice Climbers] running around..... Life sure has gotten weirder, Roy mumbled to himself, hurrying down the hall and out into the courtyard. He was looking for Marth, who had insisted on talking as soon as possible after the matches ended for the day. Roy was more into going to get some lunch, but there was to be no argument with Marth. The prince's hormones had turned him into a mix of severe emotions, and there was no telling what he'd do next.  
  
Roy spotted Marth sitting under a tree and jogged over to him.   
  
You know, I'm missing lunch, he said grumpily.  
  
Do stop grousing, Marth snapped, handing him a sandwich. I knew you wouldn't listen to me while your stomach called, so I brought you that.  
  
said Roy, unwrapping it. Mmmm. Cheese and mustard. His cranky mood vanished at once as he took a huge bite.  
  
Wha' d'you s'pose we do? he asked with his mouth full.  
  
As always, Marth was grossed out by Roy's less-than-perfect eating habits, but didn't comment on them.  
  
I want you to tell him that I like him, Marth said.  
  
Roy choked.   
  
You heard me!  
  
I was hoping it was a hallucination!  
  
Well, it wasn't!  
  
Roy gulped, coughed, and gratefully took the juice box Marth offered him. He drained it and spluttered, Marth, I can't do that!  
  
Why not?  
  
What am I supposed to say? Hey, Link, I know you're shagging Zelda, but Marth wants to get into your pants' ?!  
  
Hopefully without the awful euphemisms, Marth snapped.  
  
No way, uh-huh! Roy said, shaking his head. He glared at the cobalt-haired prince. You're a psycho, Marth! If you want to tell Link so badly, tell him yourself!  
  
The two men glared at each other, and then Marth hung his head.  
  
Sorry, Roy, he muttered. I know I shouldn't've asked you. But... I can't do it myself.  
  
Roy put an arm around his friend's shoulders. Why not?  
  
Like you said. He's with Zelda, he won't want me.  
  
Roy said, giving Marth a little shake. If you don't mind me saying so, you're pretty gorgeous. If I was Link... er.... well.... he can't say no to a face like yours.  
  
Marth sniggered and punched him in the arm. If you *must* know, my face is only *one* thing I want him to be interested in.  
  
No more! Roy yelped, clapping his hands over his ears. I don't want to hear about your sex fantasies!  
  
Marth giggled and wiped his tearing eyes on the hem of his cloak. All right, all right. But seriously, though. What am I going to do?  
  
Roy shrugged.   
  
You're a big help.  
  
Well, at least I'm trying.  
  
Marth sighed, resting his head on Roy's shoulder. Thank you.  
  
No problem.  
  
They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, actually beginning to doze off a little bit. Marth sighed again and closed his eyes (in case anyone was wondering, he's only comfy on Roy's shoulder cos Roy took off his cloak and armor... it was too hot or something).  
  
  
  
Yeah, Roy?  
  
I didn't say anything, Roy mumbled sleepily.  
  
Yes you did. You called me.  
  
No, I didn't, Roy yawned. You're dreaming it.  
  
the call came again. Annoyed, Marth opened his eyes and raised his head.   
  
he asked, looking curiously around the courtyard. The only other people out there were Peach and Mario, sharing a plate of spaghetti (no doubt hoping for a Lady-and-the-Tramp-style kiss).  
  
C'mon, I'm trying to take a nap, Roy complained.   
  
Ignoring him, Marth leaned over him to peer behind the tree. I hear a voice, but I don't see a person! he said. Am I going crazy?  
  
Roy said, disgruntled at losing his nap.  
  
Up here, the mystery voice said, and a shower of twigs and leaves fell on their heads.  
  
Marth and Roy looked up. Sitting in the tree was a young man with long, blonde bangs, wearing a strange ensemble of skin-tight clothing. For a moment, Marth was sure it was Link in disguise, and his heart leapt into his throat. But then he realized this man's hair was a lighter blond than Link; his skin was darker and his eyes were red.   
  
The young man smiled (well, his mouth was hidden behind a scarf, but he had those anime happy eyes'). It's about time.  
  
Who are you? Marth asked.  
  
I'm Sheik, the man replied.  
  
You... er... didn't hear our conversation, did you? Marth asked, not wanting to sound so guilty but not being able to help it.  
  
Sheik shook his head. No. I just got here - teleported. I have to tell you something.  
  
What is it?   
  
  
Appearances disguise the true nature of the situation, Sheik said.  
  
  
  
Things aren't always what they seem.  
  
  
  
Don't judge a book by its cover.  
  
Talking to this guy was like trying to have a conversation with a fortune cookie, Marth decided. What in the name of Altea was this guy talking about?  
  
Er... what do you mean? he asked tentatively.  
  
Sheik rolled his eyes. I'm trying to tell you that you shouldn't judge someone on assumptions!  
  
And who would this someone be?  
  
Er - Sheik sweatdropped. Well - a - a friend. Yeah, that's it. A friend!  
  
Not having the slightest clue, Marth glared at the man in the tree.   
  
Meanwhile, Roy was still gaping upwards at Sheik. Sheik was too busy trying to get Marth to understand that he didn't notice. Roy continued to gaze at Sheik, held spellbound. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life....... though he considered Marth a little attractive, but had never seen him as anything more than a close friend..... was he was falling in love with this mysterious young man?  
  
Sheik was still stalling. Erm - you don't know him.... I think... but... er.... he kind of likes you...  
The conversation was now approaching the verbal equivalent of a junior-high he *like* likes you' discussion. Marth was growing annoyed.  
  
Who IS it? he demanded.  
  
Sheik chose that moment to disappear.  
  
Dang it all, Marth grumbled unhappily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Roy was wandering around aimlessly, his mind a million miles away. He wasn't thinking of anything but Sheik - he wondered where that lovely man had come from, where he had disappeared to, and what lay under that weird hat... and what he had been trying to tell Marth....  
  
Also wandering around aimlessly was Zelda. She was feeling rather upset that yesterday hadn't gone as well as she'd hoped. She had lost her courage to tell Marth Link was in love with him; his eyes had that kind of effect, she supposed. Not that she was falling in love with Marth! No, that would be horrible, and it would crush Link. She loved Link dearly and didn't want to hurt him.  
  
Preoccupied with her thoughts, she turned a corner and smacked straight into someone. She lost her balance and fell down, as did the person she had walked into. It was Roy.  
  
Oh, I'm so sorry! Zelda apologized, straightening her skirt.  
  
I'm sorry, too, Roy said, flicking his bangs out of his eyes. I wasn't looking where I was going. He got up, and extended a hand to help her to her feet.   
  
Thank you, Zelda said, standing and swiping dust off her butt. I was thinking about something and I wasn't paying attention...  
  
Me, too, Roy said, and muttered, I'm trying to help out Marth...  
  
With what?  
  
Roy looked at her curious expression and shrugged. What the hell - she knew Link, and she was a very quiet person.  
  
He's in love with Link. he muttered.  
  
Zelda's eyes widened and she grabbed Roy's hands. You're kidding me.  
  
No, I'm not, said Roy. He glared at her. And don't start hating Marth just because -  
  
Zelda put a finger to his lips. No, no! you've got it all wrong. She actually jumped up and down a couple of times. This is perfect!  
  
What? Why? Roy asked, confuzzled.  
  
Zelda shook her head, her Triforce earrings jingling. Not here. Come with me! She dragged him down the hall, not giving him the chance to even decide if he wanted to follow her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
You're kidding me.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Roy and Zelda were sitting up in the bleachers surrounding the Final Destination stage - the only place they could talk without being overheard by a nosy Smasher.  
  
I'm not, I'm not! Zelda said happily. I'm not kidding you! Link is in love with Marth!  
  
Roy's look of disbelief turned into a smile. This is great. Now all we've got to do is get them to admit it to each other!  
  
Both teenagers' good moods deflated at once.  
  
That'll be hard, Roy muttered.  
  
Well, we've got to try, Zelda said, determined.   
  
Roy agreed. That much is a given. But the trouble is, where do we start?  
  
Zelda clapped her hands. I've got it! She leaned close to whisper in Roy's ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Later, that night~  
  
Hey, Link!  
  
Link turned at the call to see Roy jogging up to him. Hey, Roy. What's up? he asked as the red-headed duke approached.  
  
Er - well - I wanted to talk to you, Roy said, and began to blush for no good reason Link could see.  
  
About what?  
  
Um - can we kind of talk about it in - private? Roy asked, tilting his head in the direction of Captain Falcon and Samus, both of whom had had far too much sake and were trying to undress each other.  
  
Ugh - yeah, Link said, wrinkling his nose at the sight, and so the two young men hurried off.  
  
Roy didn't say a word until he and Link had reached a quiet little hill nearby, hidden just beyond the forest.  
  
So - what is it you wanted to talk to me about, Roy? Link prompted.  
  
You know Sheik, don't you? Roy asked, carefully avoiding Link's eyes.  
  
The Hylian was surprised. Yeah, I know he - him.  
  
What's he like? Roy asked suddenly, and blushed furiously.   
  
Wondering if Roy had a crush on Sheik, Link said, I don't really know - I mean, I know Sheik, but we never hung out or anything - all I know is - well - Hell. Roy didn't know Zelda and Sheik were one and the same. -He's brave, and caring..... and, well, to tell you the truth I never would have been able to collect the Medallions and defeat Ganon without him. Why do you ask?  
  
J- just curious, Roy stammered, and rose. I'll be right back, ok?  
  
Link said with a shrug . I'll wait here, then.  
  
Roy nodded and raced off at once. I hope Zelda knows what she's doing.... he muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marth was outside, looking at the stars and trying not to twitch as Ash Ketchum (Ketchup) skipped across the field and seized Pikachu in a hug. Goddamn, he hated Pokemon and their trainers.  
  
a voice called. Looking round, Marth saw Sheik standing nearby.  
  
It's you! he said, standing up quickly. I've been looking for you! I wanted to ask what you meant the other day by -  
  
Sheik put a finger to his lips. Shh! Not here. Come with me....  
  
Quick as a flash, the Sheikah darted off towards the edge of the forest surrounding the field, and looked back expectantly at the prince. Marth followed. When he caught up to Sheik, he panted,   
  
With a shake of the head, Sheik darted into the forest. Marth followed, squinting hard to see him against the dark trees.   
  
Following such a fast person was hard work. Marth emerged from the forest, panting and rubbing a stitch in his side, to find himself at the foot of a hill. Sheik was leaning against a tree, not looking as if he had just ran through a forest. Marth suspected he hadn't even broken a sweat. Carefully smoothing his hair and adjusting his cloak, trying to regain the level of dignity a prince should have, Marth gave Sheik a Look.   
  
Why are we up here?  
  
I came to show you your true love, Sheik said simply.  
  
Marth's heart beat faster at the words. My true love? Who? Where? He looked around expectantly, then at Sheik, as if he expected the Sheikah to pull this mysterious lover from his pocket.  
  
Sheik shook his head. I can't tell you.  
  
Marth sweatdropped. You just said you would!   
  
I said I would *show* you.  
  
Same thing.  
  
Trying to hide his irritation, Sheik pointed at the hill. Just climb the thing. Your lover awaits you on the other side.  
  
With a shrug, Marth began to climb up the hill. Sheik sighed and vanished in a puff of smoke.  
  
He appeared on the other side of the forest, beside the stadium. He transformed back into Zelda and hurried along to the front gates, where Roy was waiting for her.  
  
He grinned at the sight of her. Did it work?  
  
If Link didn't get bored and wander off, it will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link hadn't gotten bored or wandered off. He was looking at the constellations, which were different than the ones he could see in Hyrule's skies.   
  
Marth finally reached the top of the hill, mumbling curses to himself and picking burrs off the hem of his cloak. But he stopped and fell silent when he saw who was sitting up here.  
  
he whispered, and the other man looked over his shoulder to see who it was.  
  
he said in surprise, getting hurriedly to his feet and trying to brush grass off his tunic. Din help him, he always felt like some uncouth, stupid clod around the Altean prince. What are you doing here?  
  
I guess the same could be said for you, Marth said, confused. Link was the only person here... did that mean... Link loved him too?  
  
Ah, I'm waiting for Roy, Link said. He wanted to talk to me about something, but he asked me to wait here and ran off. Dunno where he went. Have you seen him? He sighed as Marth shook his head. Fine... so, what *are* you doing here?  
  
Marth didn't know what say. Would Link really believe Sheik had led him up here to find his true love? Probably not.  
  
he lied.  
  
Link shrugged and turned to look back up at the sky. Marth bit his lip, feeling guilty, studying the way the moonlight shone on Link's golden hair. He really loved Link, and having him turn away like that pierced Marth's soul like a dagger. He paused a second longer, then put his heart into Link's hands.  
  
Link - I love you, he blurted out.  
  
Startled, the blond turned around. Even though it was dark, he could still see the furious blush spreading across Marth's face. Marth? You - you love me?  
  
The prince hung his head. he whispered helplessly. I love you.  
  
Silence reigned. Marth had to summon all his dignity to keep from crying. He had known it would be like this - Link was horrified, stunned. He should have known Roy was right! Link was obviously in love with Zelda.... he never wanted Marth at all. What kind of stupid fantasy had Marth been imagining? Link falling into his arms? Carrying him away, or perhaps riding away with him on a white horse much like Marth's own mare Gwenhwyfar back in Altea? Now he'll never come near me again,' Marth thought, and at that no amount of royal dignity could do him any good. His tears ran down his cheeks, sparkling in the moonlight, and he made no attempt to brush them away.  
  
Just when he was coming to the point of either screaming or running off, strong arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him into a warm embrace. Lips brushed a gentle kiss across his cheek, and Link whispered, Don't cry, love.  
  
Startled, Marth looked up.   
  
Don't cry, Link repeated. Because.... I love you too.  
  
Marth stared at him. a - are you s- serious?  
  
Link murmured, and Marth felt suddenly as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He put his arms around Link's waist and hugged him tight, tears of relief streaming down his cheeks. And when Link met his lips for a kiss, Marth could have melted with happiness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do you think it worked? Roy asked anxiously. He and Zelda were sitting by the front doors of the stadium, waiting to see if Marth and Link came back together, or separately.  
  
I hope so, Zelda muttered. If you hear smashing.... well, that's bad.  
  
Roy mumbled. Hey - do you hear something?  
  
He and Zelda fell silent, listening carefully. It sounded as if someone - or maybe some _someones_ - were walking toward the stadium.  
  
It was Link and Marth, who emerged from the woods, holding hands and smiling at each other. When they caught sight of Zelda and Roy, they stopped and blushed simultaneously.   
  
said Link.  
  
said Marth.  
Zelda ignored their red cheeks and smiled brilliantly at them. Have you two dolts finally come to your senses? Are you finally together or not?  
  
Marth and Link glanced at each other, and that glance was enough to assure Zelda that the two young men were hopelessly in love with each other.  
  
Link admitted. Yeah, we are.  
  
Zelda whooped and turned to give Roy a high-five. Looks like it worked!  
  
And we thought it wouldn't, Roy replied, squeezing Zelda's hand.  
  
Link and Marth exchanged amused glances. This was your doing? Link asked.  
  
The princess and the duke nodded happily. That it was!  
  
Marth kissed them both on the cheeks. Then, thank you.  
  
No problem, Roy said, then looked over at the clock tower. It's kinda late... we should all head off to bed...  
  
Link and Marth separated from Roy and Zelda in the entrance hall of the dorm; Roy wanted to walk Zelda to her room. Link and Marth paused at Marth's door.  
  
Should I stay with you tonight, love? Link asked.  
  
Marth squeezed his hands and smiled, but shook his head. No, dear. Not that I wouldn't mind sharing my bed with you - it's just that it would be a little.... soon, don't you think?  
  
Link snickered. Yeah, I suppose so.  
  
However, *tomorrow* night may be all right, Marth suggested, and Link stopped laughing when he saw the hunger reflected in the prince's sapphire eyes.  
  
Maybe it will be, he murmured back, and gave Marth a kiss. Until tomorrow, then, my love.  
  
Tomorrow, my dearest, Marth whispered, and kissed Link firmly before slipping into his room.  
  
  
  
(A/N: To be continued? I don't know. Maybe, if the demand for a second chapter is high enough. I know, I know, I never went anywhere with Roy and Sheik, but that's good! If I get enough demands to continue, I'll have something to write! But if I never continue, at least I got Link and Marth together, right? Right? Ah, well. That's a comforting thought - our favourite swordsmen (two among many, for me) getting all cuddly and sweet. Awwww! Now I want to draw some pictures of them. Gotta go, please review! Thanks! ~Ja ne!)  



	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Super Smash Bros. Melee characters, all are property of Nintendo and anyone else who helped create them. Don't sue me! I have nothing you want!

**Notes:** SLASH/SHOUNEN-AI/BOYS LOVE! Don't read if you don't like! To anyone who hates me for making Marth and Link gay - sorry! But I firmly believe they are!

**Ages, Sheik:** Please see the first chapter.

---

**An Unexpected Love, Part 2  
**  
---

Roy lay motionless on his bed, staring up at the patterns of light shining on the ceiling from the lights outside. Though his body was still, his mind was going a million miles a minute.

Of course, he was pleased - more like overjoyed - that his and Zelda's plan had worked; for all he knew, Marth and Link were shagging each other's brains out right now. It had been a delicate matter to get into, not knowing how Link felt, but... well, some of the credit had to go to Zelda; she had had a large part in the whole scheme. Not to mention she was a _very_ smart girl and had known Link was in love with Marth all along.

While all that was very well and good, however, a lingering sense of disappointment still bothered the red-haired duke. He had helped his best friend catch the man he loved - but he had totally missed out on catching the man he himself wanted.

What was with this mysterious Sheik guy? No one seemed to know anything about him; all Roy could figure was that only Zelda and Link really knew anything. And they didn't seem to want to share their knowledge. Roy didn't think they'd answer any of his queries about Sheik. And besides, what was he going to tell them when they inevitably asked why he wanted to know? Roy had never considered the possibility of being gay - and until he met Sheik, he had never been attracted to another man. But there was... an unidentifiable _something_ about Sheik. He was... different. Something about him made Roy itch to hold him close and not let him go until he found out all of the blonde's secrets.

Roy's eyelids drooped as he considered things, and he yawned. It was very late, and he wouldn't do any good in battles if he was exhausted. With a sigh, he rolled over and went to sleep.

---

The Hylian yawned and pulled the blankets up further. He didn't really want to be bothered; he was in a nice warm bed with pleasant dreams of a certain prince still in his mind.

The soft voice in his ear was very familiar. Link had been hearing that voice in his dreams all night. He opened his eyes.

Marth was sitting on the edge of his bed, smiling down at him. Slender, gentle fingers reached down to brush his tousled golden bangs out of his eyes. Good morning.

Link sat up and pulled Marth against him; Marth shivered in pleasure as he was drawn against that muscular chest, feeling Link's strong arms around his waist. He leaned up slightly to kiss Link's cheek. You're awfully energetic for someone up this early.What time is it? Link murmured against the prince's neck.

Marth sighed blissfully as Link's warm lips moved against his skin. Almost five.Why did you get me up so early? Link pouted.

Because I couldn't stand another moment without you, came the shy answer. With a grin, Link flopped back on the pillows, dragging Marth with him. He smiled up at the blushing prince, his azure eyes hazy with what Marth realised was lust.

Do you know how beautiful you are?

Marth blushed even deeper red and avoided the Hylian's eyes. I wish I could have you right now, Link whispered, reaching up to touch Marth's cheek. It's all I can do to keep from pinning you down and tearing off your clothes... but I won't... not until you want me to. I want our first time to be absolutely perfect. I don't want you to be nervous, or scared. I just... I love you, and I want everything to be wonderful for you.Are you this poetic all the time, or are you still half-asleep? Marth teased. He was nearly purple with embarrassment, but the smile remained. He leaned down and kissed Link softly. I love you, too. And I- I want you too - very badly, but - I - um, .... I... I mean, oh -

Link kissed him, cutting off his stammerings. I think I understand. He looked pleasantly drowsy; he yawned and pulled Marth down on top of him. It's still too early to get up. Just... stay here awhile, okay? I'll sleep even better with you here. Marth closed his eyes as Link pulled the blankets back up, feeling drowsy himself lying in the warmth of the Hylian's embrace. He lay still, listening to Link's heartbeat, until he dozed off.

---

Roy received a slight shock when he went to rouse Marth in the morning; his bed was empty. However, he poked his head back into the hallway in time to see his best friend emerging from Link's room, the blond hero very close behind him. Marth's sapphire eyes met Roy's, and he smiled. Morning, Roy. Sleep well?Er - Roy's eyes traveled over Marth's mussed bangs and Link's wrinkled tunic. Both men blushed simultaneously, hurriedly straightening themselves up. Roy raised one eyebrow, and Marth let out an embarrassed chuckle.

It isn't what you think... I was just helping Link get dressed -Yeah, okay, Roy cut him off in a hurry. He really had no wish to know what had been going on behind closed doors, and the way Peach and Samus clutched each other and giggled, blushing wildly, as Marth and Link passed them holding hands didn't make him feel any more comfortable. It was confusing. Why was he so uncomfortable, he wondered, averting his gaze as Marth stood on tiptoes to kiss Link's cheek, watching his best friend with his lover, but not bothered at all by the strange infatuation with Sheik that he had developed seemingly overnight?

There had been definitely _something_, Roy admitted reluctantly to himself as he sat down for breakfast. An attraction. Even arousal. But why was he feeling like this? _Sheik was a guy!_ And up until the moment he had laid eyes on the mysterious golden-haired Sheikah, he had always thought he liked girls. Well, maybe Sheik didn't count as a guy, Roy thought hopefully as he tucked into his scrambled eggs. He was way too pretty to be a guy.... hell. He stabbed at his eggs. There should be a law, he muttered to himself. Guys just shouldn't be that pretty.Talking to yourself?

Roy jumped, and looked up. Zelda was standing beside him, carrying a stack of unbuttered toast in a napkin. No - uh, just thinking out loud, he mumbled evasively.

Zelda smiled at the flush spreading across the redhead's cheeks. He really was quite cute - the only boy she'd actually thought of as cute. Link was more the ruggedly handsome type (in a blonde-haired, blue-eyed beach bum kind of way, if that made any sense), and Marth was possessed of an ethereal, almost other-worldly beauty. But Roy was just... cute. She smoothed her skirt and plumped down in the seat across from him, her eyes wandering to the table where Marth and Link sat, heads close together, taking no notice of what was going on around them. Not even the sight of Captain Falcon not-so-secretly pouring bourbon into his coffee drew their attention.

They're getting on quite well, aren't they? Zelda asked, sweeping her hair off her shoulders and beginning to eat.

Roy watched her nibbling daintily at her toast. So that was how she stayed so skinny. Marth and Link? Yeah, I suppose our experiment was a bigger success than we had hoped.He paused, wondering if he should drop the bombshell. What the hell.

He cleared his throat, and took a sip of orange juice when Zelda looked up at him. Marth was coming out of Link's room this morning, he remarked casually, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin. (He was trying hard to improve his atrocious eating habits, at Marth's insistence.)

Zelda stifled a schoolgirlish squeal behind her hands. 

Roy laughed at the look on her face, convinced that girls were extreme perverts when it came to guys being alone together. Marth says it's not what I think.

Her cobalt eyes were sparkling, and she seemed to be breathing a little heavier than normal. Yeah, right. How did they look to you? Roy grinned cheekily.

She squealed out loud, catching the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. Blushing furiously, she waited until everyone had returned to their own conversations before impatiently pushing her toast crusts aside and leaning forward. I'll pay five hundred rupees for proof, she said.

Pfft. We don't take rupees where I come from, and you, miss, are a pervert, Roy said airily.

Zelda burst into giggles, her laughter tinkling in the air like chimes. As he sat there watching her, Roy felt his stomach give a funny sort of leap. It was the same sort of feeling he had felt when he had first seen Sheik. His heart seemed to twist a little. He felt... strangely drawn to Zelda, as if... he was falling in love with her?

It was all too strange. Roy absently rubbed his forehead. He had been so sure not twenty minutes ago that he was in love with Sheik; and now, he was feeling the same way about Zelda.

He excused himself and carried his empty plate back to the kitchen, then headed upstairs to his room to fetch his sword before the battles began. Life had suddenly gotten a lot more confusing.

---

Over the next few weeks, life continued pretty much normally for everyone. A catfight ensued when Jody Summers came for a visit and discovered that Captain Falcon was sleeping with Samus; Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi had a falling-out over some misplaced punches in a Team Melee; Pikachu destroyed half of the Game & Watch stage with a Thunderjolt that went way off course. All pretty ordinary things.

Link and Marth's relationship seemed to be growing stronger by the minute; they were hardly ever apart, and in secret Zelda and Peach had a bet running about how long it would take before they went to bed together. Both young men were struggling to keep their urges under control. Finally, one night after they had been together for about a month, Marth told Link he couldn't stand it anymore.

I want you, he whispered huskily in his boyfriend's ear. I can't... I can't do it anymore. It's so hard to hold back, my love... I want to be in your arms, I want to know how it will be...

Link kissed him softly. You're sure? It's not too early? Marth sighed, his slender fingers unlacing Link's tunic. No. I love you, and I know you love me. We're both ready for this. I know you've wanted it for so long....

A half-moan, half whimper arose from Link's throat, and he got up and left Marth long enough to cross the room and lock the door. He returned to the bed, shedding his clothes as he went, watching hungrily as Marth slipped delicately out of his own clothes, dropping them beside the bed and holding his arms out to his lover. Link went into the prince's embrace, placing kisses down his neck, one gentle hand running down Marth's side, his hip, his thigh.

Marth reached out with one elegant hand to dim the lamp beside the bed, casting mysterious shadows across their bodies. He closed his eyes and put his arms around Link's neck, letting his lover take control. He moaned in encouragement and ecstasy, pleasure running along his spine and dragging at his hips, as Link made love to him once, twice, three times. Finally, the Hylian relaxed in his lover's arms, breathing heavily. His bangs were damp with sweat and hanging in his eyes; Marth brushed them gently out of the way and kissed Link's forehead.

I didn't... hurt you? Link asked softly, as Marth turned out the light and pulled the blankets up over their bare bodies.

Not at all. It was heavenly, Marth murmured. His eyelids were drooping as he smiled lazily up at his lover. Goodnight, Link. I love you.I love you, too.

---

As her best friend and his boyfriend were consummating their relationship,. Zelda was wide awake, staring out her window at the stars. She had been preoccupied all day, resulting in a lump on the forehead (Ganondorf had hit her with a Koopa shell, but she hadn't noticed until much later). Try as she might, she hadn't been able to concentrate on anything.

It was Roy. Zelda hadn't been able to banish him totally from her mind ever since the day they had shared breakfast, and just lately he had taken over her thoughts completely. His lopsided grin , dark red hair, and aquamarine eyes were with her all the time, his teasing laugh echoing in her ears. She supposed she was in love with him. It had come as a surprise at first. Zelda had always thought that when she fell in love with someone, it would be someone like Link - daring, brave, charming... she hardly expected to fall in love with someone like Roy, who still couldn't remember to put his napkin in his lap, or didn't even know the meaning of the word _etiquette_.

But what was she going to do about it? She just _couldn't_ come out and tell Roy herself... she'd rather _die_ than do that. With an aggravated sigh, the princess headed over to the wardrobe and pulled out her baby-blue nightgown. She began getting changed, her mind working furiously.

Dropping hints wasn't an option. She was sure to make an idiot of herself trying to make Roy understand her, and besides, - though she hated to admit it - Roy was too dense to get it anyway. She climbed into bed and snuggled under the blue comforter. She made herself think of Link and Marth. What were they doing right now? She stifled a giggle behind her hand as several possibilities occurred to her, then sat up as a thought popped into her head.

Link and Marth! She could get them to help her. After all, she and Roy had helped them, so why shouldn't they repay the favour? And after all, Link was her best friend. If she told him what was going on, she was sure he would help her out.

That figured, she flopped back on her pillows and was asleep in seconds.

---

The next morning, Zelda was ready to put her plan into action. She got up early and dressed quickly before heading to Link's room. She rapped impatiently on the door. After nearly twenty minutes of steady knocking, just as her knuckles began to bruise, the door opened.

About t- Zelda cut herself off when she realised that it hadn't been Link who had answered the door, but Marth. He looked sleepy, and was wearing nothing but a sheet clutched around his waist. He jumped when he saw who was at the door, his face going beet-red.

Zelda -!

She couldn't help but giggle as she brushed past him into the room. Din help him, he looked like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It's nothing, Marth. I expected you and Link to be getting it on long before this.

He only flushed darker, holding the sheet tighter around him. At the same time, the bathroom door opened and Link emerged, wearing a towel around his waist and rubbing his hair dry with another. Zelda allowed herself a moment's ogling of his muscular, half-naked body before perching herself on the edge of the bed (after a quick look to be sure there were no mysterious stains on the spot where she intended to park her butt) and smiling cheekily up at her friend, who looked bemused. Marth, his arms full of clothes, ducked into the bathroom, then opened the door again to hastily pull the rest of his sheet in after him. Link gave his hair a casual shake, making it fall neatly into place, and plopped down beside her.

What is it, Zelda?

She giggled. Wanted to see how you and Marth were getting along. Pretty well, I'd say.

He glared. We'd have been getting along better without any interruptions. And I know that's not what you want. We've known each other for years, and I can tell when you're lying.Oh, all _right_, she pouted at him. I want you to help me.With what?

She looked at the ceiling. I'm sort of in the same situation you were in. Unrequited love.With who?

She kept her eyes determinedly on the white plaster above her, as if the solutions to all the world's problems were there. 

There was silence. Marth stuck his head out the bathroom door (obviously, there was one prince who wasn't ashamed to eavesdrop), his eyes wide. Link blinked rapidly. _My_ Roy? Marth inquired.

Since when was he _your_ Roy? Link asked Marth, looking injured.

Since I'm forever following him around and correcting his manners, I expect I own at least part of him, Marth said. No need to play the jilted lover. You're the only one, okay?Can you two discuss this _later_? Zelda asked impatiently. I don't care how many lovers either of you has had! I was asking you a favour, Link, if you recall.I recall, all right, he grumbled. What is it you want me to do?Simple. Find out if Roy likes me.So _not_ simple! Link protested, getting up and heading to the wardrobe for his clothes. In amusement, Zelda noted that he chose his red tunic to match the red-and-black ensemble Marth was wearing. When would something like that come up in ordinary conversation?Oh, come on, you're not stupid - you can steer it around to that topic - like this : Say, Roy, I sure do feel thankful for you getting me with Marth, by the way, how do you feel about Zelda?'I can't do that - !

Marth cleared his throat loudly. When Link and Zelda turned to him, he smiled and reached up to brush his cobalt bangs out of his eyes. Might I suggest I talk to Roy? he asked, eyes wide and innocent. I think I might have the finesse it takes to get something through to him. And if he doesn't give me a straight answer, I can drop a few hints for you, my dear.Now _that's_ a gentleman, Zelda said haughtily to Link before smiling at Marth. Thank you, Marth.You're welcome. But, Marth wondered, was it going to be so easy?

---

Roy was sitting under a tree, absentmindedly playing with the hem of his cloak. His mind was obviously elsewhere - he had a longing expression on his face. Marth raised a slender eyebrow as he approached his friend. The duke hadn't even given any sort of sign that he knew Marth was approaching. As he got closer, Marth realised Roy had the same sort of dreamy expression he himself had often seen in his own mirror shortly after meeting Link. Was Roy in love? And if so, with who?

When Marth sat down beside him, Roy looked around, blinking in surprise. Hey. I didn't think you'd pull yourself away from Link long enough to come over here.

Marth laid a hand on his arm. Roy... I'm your best friend. Come on, I still want to know what's up with you.What could be up with me? Roy asked, his voice suddenly much higher than usual. I'm... fine, nothing wrong here...

Marth fought back a giggle. Roy's face was almost as red as his hair. Pleased, he pressed a little. Come on. You can tell me what's bothering you.

Roy looked away. I can't, he said, flustered. I... I mean, I would, but I don't... I don't know what I'm feeling. It's... complicated, Marth. I... I mean, I like her and all, but it's nothing compared to what I feel for _him_...

He cut himself off as he realised what he had just said. Marth's eyes were wide, and Roy cursed mentally. There was no use pretending now, was there?

What are you talking about? Marth asked.

Roy grumbled and looked down at the grass. I dunno, he muttered. I don't _get_ it, Marth... I never thought I was gay, never, but that day we saw Sheik in the tree... I just... felt attracted to him. I can't explain why. It was like... I just wanted to kiss him. And it confused me... but just as I start to figure I'm in love with him, I have breakfast with Zelda, and damned if she didn't affect me the same way. I... can't figure it out. I'm just.... confused.

There was silence for a moment, while Marth chewed this over.

he said thoughtfully.

Maybe what?Maybe Zelda and Sheik are related, Marth said slowly.

Roy started to laugh. What? Come on, they don't look a thing alike.Fraternal twins don't have to, Roy, Marth said crossly. He frowned and rubbed his chin. But still... maybe that's it... I mean, if Sheik and Zelda were related.... you might feel an attraction to both of them.... his blue eyes were troubled. I'll... I'll talk to Link about it, okay? Roy brightened. He's the only person around here who seems to know anything about Zelda _or_ Link.

Marth winked at him and stood. Okay. I'll do my best.

---

Late that night, after making love, Marth decided to interrogate Link over the mystery of Zelda and Sheik. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at his blonde lover, and asked, May I ask you something?

Link smiled up at him. Of course you can.Er - what is it about.... Sheik? For some reason, Link looked highly disconcerted. Why do you want to know?

Marth paused for a second before blurting : Because, Roy likes him, but he likes Zelda too, and now he's so confused. He doesn't know what's going on, all we can figure is that Sheik and Zelda are related somehow...

There was a pause, and Link sighed.

Well, I suppose she'll skin me alive for telling you. But I suppose you and Roy can keep the secret. Yes, Zelda and Sheik are related. But in a much closer way than you'd expect. See, they're the same person. Marth asked., very much wrong-footed.

Sheik is the disguise Zelda assumed to help me through my quest. When she's disguised as Sheik, she uses an entirely different brand of magic, the magic of the Sheikah, that has no connection to her usual magic. She had to do it, to hide from Ganondorf, but she's found her powers can come in handy. And, apparently- he scowled - she uses the disguise to go hinting around about my love life.Well, why wouldn't she tell that to Roy? Marth asked.

She's very tetchy about who knows what about her. But here, we have a good situation - Zelda likes Roy, he likes her. We just have to tell Roy that Zelda and Sheik are one and the same. Actually, I think Zelda should tell him herself.

---

Zelda swallowed hard, straightening her top and smoothing her long skirt. She felt more nervous now than she ever had in her life. She had been confronted by Link and Marth almost as soon as she had gotten out of bed. They told her that Roy liked her, but also had strong feelings for Sheik.

He has to know, Link had said gently.

He was right. Roy had to know. As scared as Zelda was to admit it to him, the truth needed to be told. The walk over to where he was sitting seemed to take hours.

Hi, Roy.

Roy smiled up at the princess. Hi. Have a seat? She sat beside him and began fiddling with a strand of hair. She bit her lip. After several minutes passed in silence, she drew a shuddery breath and spoke. Um, Roy.... we need to talk.

He looked surprised. What about? she said softly. And Sheik.How did you -?Marth. And Link. she said quietly. I'm sure they wouldn't have told me if circumstances were different. But you need to know this, Roy. I... I know you like me. And I know how you feel about Sheik. I.... I think I love you, and this only makes it harder for me to tell you. But I... Sheik and I are the same person. He was... is... my disguise. When I am him, I use a different sort of magic, I look different... Sheik is my disguise to throw off my enemies. Her head bowed. I'm - so sorry, she whispered. I should never have kept it a secret from you. Especially not after I realised that I loved you. It wasn't right.You're... Sheik? Roy whispered.

She stood, mumbled something, and a flash of blue light appeared. When it faded seconds later, Sheik stood before him. She knelt and looked pleadingly at Roy. See? It's the truth. Her voice sounded a little deeper, but suddenly he felt very stupid - it was obvious that Sheik and Zelda were one and the same.

Sheik transformed back into Zelda, looking worried at Roy's silence. Roy just stared at her, not knowing what to do or think. He jumped to his feet and fled.

Roy -! Zelda cried helplessly. He didn't turn back.

---

(A/N: Yes, there WILL be a part 3. I really enjoy this story, but my inspiration for it fades in and out. I'll try my very hardest, okay? I promise! But still, this chapter wasn't a waste of space, was it? I mean, Marth and Link have gone all the way, and I've gone a little farther with the Roy/Sheik thing. Trust me, I WILL finish this story! I mean it! It just might take me awhile, is all. Forgive me. Still, rest assured this will probably be updated sooner than Back From Beyond the Veil'... That poor story....

Anyway. Any tips, hints, comments you want to give about where this story is going would be greatly appreciated! I could use an idea or two! Thanks!!)


End file.
